


Overheard Conversations

by Fletch2000



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletch2000/pseuds/Fletch2000
Summary: Inspired by the ending of S18 E26.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the ending of S18 E26.

Hanssen approached the queue for Pulses with his usual stealthiness. He often enjoyed listening in on the variety of conversations that were conducted between the many staff, patients and visitors alike, who passed through the doors of the Wyvern Wing on a daily basis. He believed it wise for the CEO to keep a firm ear to the ground and stay abreast of the latest hospital news, i.e. gossip. Whilst waiting to order his usual black coffee, he tuned into the conversation of an AAU F1, he guessed from his light blue scrubs, and a blonde girl stood beside him.  
‘I was quite popular with the younger women.' He declared with an air of nonchalance and on tilting his head to the side, Hanssen could see that the F1 was the boy who had been identified to him as the son of a certain, Ms Berenice Wolfe.  
‘Tell that to your dating record’, the girl tutted, who Hanssen now presumed was Ms Wolfe’s daughter.  
‘Yes, thank you Charlotte. Well anyway, I didn’t do too bad. I got um … a considerable proportion of the female foundation doctors, a couple of nurses, one male paramedic and one consultant - namely our mother.’ The identity of the last voter was revealed with an audible trace of self-pity.  
‘Ha’ barked Charlotte, with a chuckle of goose like noises that earned the glares of the proceeding customers in the Pulses queue. ‘Didn’t Serena vote for you?’  
‘No, she voted for the Italian Cardiothoracic Consultant. She said it would be weird to vote for her girlfriend’s son as Sexiest Male Doctor.’  
‘Yeah - I can see that. And did the Madre herself win anything?’  
‘Ah yes, she is now officially one half of Holby City Hospital’s favourite power couple.’  
‘I’m sure both of their egos needed that.’ Charlotte replied with a role of her eyes in exasperation, towards the ceiling.  
In a quieter, more solemn tone, laced with no small amount of fondness, she gently asked ‘How are they?’  
‘Very … happy’, Dr Dunn replied with a sense of wonder and finality.  
Mr Hanssen looked down at his shoes to hide the traces of a smile.


	2. Holby Chess Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by S19 E13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are in no particular order.

Once every few months, Mr Hanssen sidles up to the Pulses noticeboard to carefully attach a flyer for the local chess club. As a result of this frequent advertisement, the Holby Chess Club attracts many hospital employees. Mr Hanssen and Mr T are the joint kings of the club; other regular attendees include Dylan Keogh, Max Walker and Jason Haynes, who occasionally brings along Bernie Wolfe.  
‘Ooh, it’s busy tonight’ Jason remarks to Bernie, after surveying the six pairs of intensely focused chess players.  
‘Sorry we’re late’, Jason booms, ‘Bernie had forgotten where she’d left her car keys again.’  
A murmur of knowing assent ripples across the community centre hall.  
The alarm suddenly rings out signalling the end of the game. Mr Hanssen calls out the list of new opponents for the next round  
Mr T valiantly attempts to make conversation with the ever stoic Berenice Wolfe.  
‘I’m engaged, to a nurse called Inga…she’s Swedish’. Following this announcement, he looks for an admission of congratulations and is only confronted by a mildly confused glare.  
Bernie racks her brain for any appropriate response and blurts, ‘Ms Campbell and I once got lost in Ikea.’  
Across the silent room, Jason can be heard muttering ‘I thought he loved Mo.’  
‘See in the Battle of Ragnarok…’  
Disgruntled groans and mutterings of ‘the Battle of bloody Ragnarok’, cause Mr Hanssen to halt his spiel.  
The shrill cry of the alarm sounds out.  
‘Did I tell you about the time Bernie took me to see an exhibition on medieval warfare at the local museum?’  
‘I don’t think so Jason.’ Mr T wearily replies.  
Just as he opens his mouth to deliver his seminar, Mr T is saved by the bell.  
Bernie now finds herself paired off with Mr Keogh.  
Following the occasional consult down in the ED, the two have formed a passing acquaintance.  
‘How is Ms Campbell?’  
‘She is fine thanks, and how is Dervla?’  
‘She’s good.’  
Max and Jason can be heard across the room in animated debate over their favourite instalment of the Battlefield video game series.  
‘This is Chess Club boys,’ Mr Hanssen interrupts, ‘not a knitting circle.’


End file.
